Dragon Ball Super: WW2
by anonymususer100
Summary: One day in a story that happens during an alternate DBS a permanently fused Vegito ends up clicking a button on bulma's time-portal throwing the fused warrior far into earths past, now stuck in a world he barely knows he has to fight in one of history's most deadliest conflicts WW2, fighting on the side of the allied powers.(I love ww2 so)(no chapters until summer at least)
1. Chapter 1: Past?

age: 789( 7890)

planet: Earth

Location: Capsule Corp

* * *

"Ah! done! I have revolutionized Time Travel!" says Bulma after 5 all-nighters.

"now before I test this baby out I need some rest." she says walking out of the lab.

-Vegito walks in-

"Woman! I need you to do something for me!" says Vegito.

"Woman?"

"huh, she's not here." says Vegito as he looks around.

"I wonder what this button does." says Vegito as he presses a green button.

-The portal opens up sucking Vegito in-

"OHHHHH SHIIIIIIII!-" yells Vegito as he gets sucked in.

-Loraine Province, France, 1940(149)-"eh?" say's a French farmer as he strolls by a unconscious man in a very colorful outfit and spikey black hair.

"oh mon. qu'avons-nous ici?"( "oh my, what do we have here?") says the farmer as he pick up Vegito and carries him into his house.

-several hours later-

"ugh, huh...where am I?" says Vegito laying in a bed.

"Tu as ete assomme, Je t'ai trove au milieu de mon champ."(You were knocked out , I found you in the middle of my field.)"

"say what?" says Vegito confused.

"Oh! tu parles seulement l'anglais."( Oh! you only speak English)

"I speak English too."

"okay good, anyway where am I old man." says Vegito.

"In Loraine, France." say's the old man.

"France?" says Vegito with a confused face.

"hey can I see a map of the world?" says Vegito concerned.

"absolutely!" says the farmer as he hands him a map of the world.

"..."

"old man. what date is it." says Vegito.

"1940. why?"

"19 WHAT!" screams Vegito.

"you ok monsieur?"

"I'm 640 years in the past..." says Vegito.

"your from the future?" says the farmer.

"yeah, I guess so." says Vegito as he sits up.

"what date?" say's the farmer still skeptical of Vegito's mental health.

"789, but in your old dating system, 7890." says Vegito.

"wow, your right 640 years." says the farmer.

-knock-

"there here already?!" says the farmer terrified.

"who?"

"quickly you must hide!" say's the farmer leading Vegito into a closet.

"Hallo, ich bin hier, um in ihrem haus nachzusehen, ob Sie Juden beherbergen." says a gruff voice.

"I told you, I have no Jews! only my and my family so please leave us alone!" says the farmers voice.

"sorry, aber wir mussen suchen, es ist obligatorisch." says the voice and some banging.

"_what the?_" thinks Vegito as he hears foot steps and the closet doors opening to reveal a gruff army solider in full uniform.

"papier bitte." say's the officer.

"huh?" says a extremally confused Vegito.

"Er muss ein Jude sein! Hol Ihn!" says the guard as he tries to grab Vegito.

"Hey!"

-exactly 3.6 seconds later-

*WHAM* *FWOOSH* *POW* *CRASH*

"Scheisse!" screams a German SS officer as he flies out the building.

"asshole, what was that for?" says Vegito clearing out a small platoon of men.

"wow, your very strong! yes?" says the farmer.

"yeah, you could say that." says Vegito dusting his hands.

"you should join the US military and help fight."


	2. Chapter 2: Private Son

"so...this is what the old man was talking about." say's Vegito as he walks up to a army recruitment center.

-Vegito, flew all the way to the US-

"huh, well...I have nothing to lose.." say's Vegito as he steps in line.

-people were measuring weight, size and health, which Vegito would pass on all of them.-

(I got this from a scene from one punch man)

-Vegito is in boxers-

"Side Steps for 30 seconds...…."

-Vegito's face went from "I couldn't care less..." to a ultra serious one-

"GO!"

-also, despite the serious face, Vegito still held back-

-everyone is in awe at the man flashing before there eyes-

"100 meter dash...GO!"

-Vegito's time: 1.23 seconds-

"shot put!"

-the ball went through the roof-

"weight lifting!"

-Vegito lifted 1 ton-

* * *

-later-

"that was too easy,hehe!" say's Vegito with a son grin.

-that second a man walk up to him-

"report to boot camp tomorrow, I have to say kid(not knowing Vegito's 50) your pretty strong, well see you there!"

"wait..."kid?"…." say's Vegito.

"sorry have to go!" say's the man running off.

"but...I'm 50 years old" mutters Vegito silently, but sadly no one hears him.

(next day)

"WELCOME TO BOOT CAMP MEN!" screams a drill sergeant.

_"wow, you don't have to yell..." _thinks Vegito as he looks on at his instructor.

"LINE UP IN A SINGLE COLUMN! MOVE! MOVE!" screams the drill sergeant.

(I'm part of my school's JROTC unit, so I know somethings about drill.)

"NOW THEN! ATTENTION TO MUSTER!" screams the drill sergeant.

"ANDERSON!"

"HERE SIR!"

(if you don't know anything about the military, ill explain, Muster is attendance you must all way's say HERE SIR.)

"BASILY"

"HERE SIR!"

-a bunch of names later.-

"SON!"

-Vegito, almost immediately responds, If you hesitated in Frieza Force, you were killed instantly.-

"HERE SIR!"

-more names later-

"ALRIGHT!" "TIME FOR DRILL!" "HUSTLE!" "MOVE!" screams the drill sergeant

-later that night-

"OKAY LIGHTS OUT!" screams the drill sergeant one last time.

-Vegito sits in his bunk, wondering how the hell he got into this situation.-

"hey!" whispers a voice.

"huh?" say's Vegito, his bunk mate is trying to talk to him-

"Your Son right, wow you are good. You destroyed the courses today. I thought I was about to die." say's the man below him.

"oh, are you ok." say's Vegito, going for the more friendly Goku attitude.

"yeah, I just ache." say's the man.

"so what's your first name?"

"Vegito"

"huh, weird name but that's ok..." say's the man.

"my name is Johnathan Page. Nice to meet you!" say's Page.

"oh, nice to meet you too." say's Vegito

* * *

-everyday for 6 months Vegito hangs out with his new friend-

-but, the day finally comes-

"IT'S BEEN AN HONOR TEACH YOU MEN! YOU SHIP OUT TOMORROW FOR NORMANDY." screams the drill sergeant.

"ALRIGHT. LIGHTS OUT!"

"hey Son! can't you believe tomorrow is the day?" say's page as he lays down in his bunk.

"yeah, that was quite the 6 months.."

"tell me about it.." say's Page as the lights turn out.

"anyway, how old are you, I haven't asked yet."

-Vegito looks at him-

"truth or not.."

"Truth please."

"I'm 50 years old.." say's Vegito.

"50! NO WAY!" say's Page.

"I have something to tell you, but later..."

"ok...goodnight Son!"

"goodnight page."

* * *

Vegito Power level:

base(suppressed ++++): 500,000

base(Full Power): 500,000,000

Super Saiyan: 400,789,908,9019,000

Super Saiyan 2: 800,678,000,0000,000

Super Saiyan 3: 145,000,000,000,000,000,000

Super Saiyan 4(I'm adding it on Vegito is a combo of Absalon Vegito and Super Vegito): 290,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

Super Saiyan 5: 100 Vigintillion

Super Saiyan God: 400 Centillion

Super Saiyan Blue: 800 Centillion

Celestial Emotion God(Incomplete: happiness): 800 duovigintillion(hair color: Yellow and orange. marking colors: yellow)

Celestial Emotion God(Incomplete: Rage): 900 duovigintillion(hair color: Red and Orange. Marking colors: Red)

Celetial Emotion God(Incomplete: Sadness): 700 duovigintillion(Hair color: Dark Blue and Orange. Marking colors: Blue)

(Celestial Emotion God's power level goes up and down depending on how the user feels, Sadness decreases power and defence, but increases speed and agility)

Celetial Emotion God(Incomplete: Sorrow): 300 duocentillion(Hair color: Light Blue and Orange. Marking colors: Light Blue)

Celetial Emotion God(Incomplete: Cockiness): 500 duocentillion(Hair color: Rose and Orange. Marking colors: Purple)

Perfected Celestial Emotion God: 900 Googleplex(Hair color: Orange and White. Marking's are more smooth and in a different pattern. Marking Colors: White


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle begins

Vegito looks out across a vast span of ocean to see a wall with several fortifications on top. Vegito knew that for everyone except him, that a lot of people were gonna die because of this. Vegito isn't listening to the general speaking, for there is no need. He knows he will immediately start revealing what he truly can do when he reaches the beach. Suddenly Vegito is snapped out of his deep-thinking by Page.

"Hey son?" says Page looking at Vegito.

"uh...sorry about that...I'm just thinking." says Vegito rubbing the back on his head.

"That's ok." says Page with a smile looking back at him.

"You know, I think we can win this." says Page looking out.

"Yeah, same here." says Vegito.

"ALRIGHT, GET INTO THE LANDING VIECHALS!" "MOVE! MOVE!" yells the General.

Vegito starts climbing down a rope latter into the boat as he touches down he can notice how unstable the boat is.

"This thing could tip-over easily..." says Page like he was thinking exactly what Vegito was.

"Yeah." says Vegito as he closes his eyes. He starts feeling the presences of the Nazi's on the beach. He counts 140 men.

"There's about 140 of them there." says Vegito pointing to the shore as the boat starts moving.

"How can you tell?" says Page looking at him.

"One of my abilities is sensing the life energy of beings." says Vegito looking back up at the rock.

"Wow, that's convenient!" says Page looking back.

"We have 40 seconds until we hit the mark!" says the Commander.

"Oop! Get ready." says Page readying to jump over the sides.

Vegito knows that a lot of people are gonna die when the ramp protecting them falls. Vegito was cut out of thought by a massive explosion right next to him rocking the boat.

"Damn it! There it goes again!" says Vegito.

"10 seconds!"

"Let's do this Son!" says Page. Vegito looked at him, If he didn't know him. He would've thought he was a Saiyan.

"IT'S YOSHA TIME MOTHA-FUCKA'S!" yells Vegito as the ramp drops.

Suddenly bullets start raining down killing a bunch of men as Vegito jumps over the side and starts running. In a matter of seconds he blows the barbed wire up with a Ki blast and runs into the bunkers. The Nazi's are token by total surprise as Vegito starts Wiping through there ranks using Ki waves and a Ki swords. A Nazi shoot's Vegito in the head. Vegito jerks up. Then just slowly looks back with a smirk on his face, he sticks out his hand and says.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" A massive explosion vaporizes every Nazi in a 30 meter radius. Vegito runs and destroys every single bunker until there all clear. Then he finds a chair and waits.

-30 minutes later.-

Vegito's squad finally make's it up the hill.

"Hey! What took you guys so long?" says Vegito grinning as the soldiers stand bug eyed. Smoke is rising and there are prisoners of war kneeling down with their hands up.

"How...did...?" says one of the soldiers.

"He's like a one man army." says Page.

"hehe.." smiles Vegito, standing up.

"Thank you Private Son. You saved a lot of lives by taking those out." says the Commander walking up to Vegito and patting him.

(Author note: Vegito killed 120 people and capture 3. That's the vast majority of the people who were in the complex.)

-end, short chapter.-


End file.
